Akiko, Daughter of Naruto
by naniche22
Summary: Akiko is the story of the second generation of the leaf village. Akiko is Naruto's daughter and The Holder of the Leaf's Secret, an ancient weapon that the first Hokage hid underneath the village. She must deal with being feared and the child of Naruto, one of the strongest ninjas to ever live. *spoilers for the latest chapters of manga
1. Prolouge

**Hello! I've always been a fan of Naruto and have been writing this story for a while now. I'll only write and publish when I can but I hope you'll enjoy this story. The story is only half planned out so please expect some changes every once in a while. I plan to make the story pretty long and I really hope you enjoy. And please give me some constructive criticism. Thank you!**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Also, as a side note, I will continue to edit and change this story to match the manga and the last Naruto Movie. I apologize in advance for this, so until the last manga is release, I will not publish another chapter. Sorry! (If Tsunade dies during the war, I will continue to have her die in this story since her part is mandatory for the story to have the twists and turns of Akiko's emotions and guilt).**

* * *

Naruto glared at Tsunade angrily. "You can't seriously be thinking that I'm going to let you do it Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto growled. He made fists at his sides, his nails digging into his palms. Kakashi stood by the pair, gripping the ends of his Hokage robe. He stared at the three ninja before him. Sakura stared at the ground, fighting off tears. Naruto glared at Tsunade, his eyes full of anger. Kakashi held his Hokage robes in his hand staring at Tsunade sadly.

"I am the fifth Hokage Naruto, You can't tell me what to do!" Lady Tsunade replied jabbing Naruto in the chest. Naruto narrowed his eyes and let out a sigh. There were a few screams in the village and Tsunade winced, despite not even being in pain. Naruto stepped forward, to argue more.

"Let me do this, Tsunade," Kakashi sighed. "I am the sixth Hokage. It is my duty to do this for the Hidden Leaf Village."

"No," Tsunade snarled. "Don't even try it. The village needs you."

"Grandma Tsunade, we could just destroy the demon!" Naruto replied gesturing wildly with his hands.

"And how long will it stay down? And the next time, what will we do? Just kill it again? And how long can we do that and each time, how many ninja will die?" Lady Tsunade snarled in reply. Naruto became quiet. He looked down. He then turned up, his eyes intense.

"You don't have to use _that_ jutsu though," Naruto growled. Lady Tsunade just laughed. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Please, Lady Tsunade," Sakura whispered, stepping forward from her chair. "Please, Master."

"Sakura, you have learned so much. You have even surpassed me," Lady Tsunade whispered. Sakura's eyes filled with tears but she wiped them away quickly. Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the two women's relationship.

"I need someone to put the demon in…" Lady Tsunade began, turning to Naruto.

"My daughter were born just a few days ago. They're at home," Naruto said sadly, his chest filling with dread. Tsunade took Naruto's hand in her own. Naruto looked at the old Hokage. He was taller than her but Lady Tsunade's presence was commanding.

"Thank you Naruto. I enjoyed watching you grow up," Tsunade whispered. Naruto's eyes widened again and he closed his eyes tightly, hiding his tears. After another moment, he turned up.

"I'll miss you, Grandma."

"I believe in you, Naruto."

Naruto froze and his eyes filled with tears once again. He nodded his head then led Lady Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura to his home where Hinata was with their three children. All three of the ninja came through the window. Hinata jumped when they came in, her byakugan eyes hardening for a moment until she recognized them. Naruto kissed his wife then looked into her eyes. In those few seconds, she realized what was going on and a guarded look overcame her. She glared at Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura, holding the newborn tighter.

"Please Hinata…" Naruto whispered, his voice cracking.

"Akiko," Hinata sighed, looking down at her daughter. She sat down and Naruto picked up his child. He saw a bit of bright blonde hair under her cap. He smiled sadly. Hinata made a fist and turned away and Tsunade took their daughter away from them.

"I'm sorry," Lady Tsunade said quietly. Naruto nodded. She turned around and jumped out the window. Hinata let out a sob and Naruto lightly kissed the top of her head. He jumped out the window with Sakura and Kakashi and was confronted by Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Where's Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru growled.

"She's gone to seal that _thing_," Sakura said calmly, swallowing her sadness.

"In who?" Kiba asked quickly, glancing between the three.

"My daughter," Naruto replied sadly. Shikamaru and Kiba look at their feet awkwardly. Sakura glanced at Naruto, her eyes filled with pity.

"I'm sorry," Kiba began.

"There's nothing to be sorry for!" Naruto snarled. Kiba shut his mouth and Shikamaru sighed. Naruto glared at the two men, daring them to say another word. Kakashi laid a hand against Naruto's shoulder, then turned to the other ninja.

"We must continue, respecting and honor Lady Tsunade's sacrifice," Kakashi said loudly, as more ninja gathered. They all turned to each other, speaking with sadness. Sakura hid her tears in her hand and Ino gathered the pink-haired women in her arms. Shikamaru nodded to Kakashi, an unspoken conversation going on between them, and stared at the ninja before him.

"Where's Sasuke?" Shikamaru glanced at Sakura who shook her head. He was still gone. Naruto glanced around at the other three before turning his back on them.

"I must get Akiko back," Naruto sighed. He raced away.

* * *

**That's it for now but this is only the prologue. The chapters are slightly longer than this. I hoped you got interested in the story.**


	2. Chapter 1 Akiko

**Hello again! Here's the next chapter just so I can hook you. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Akiko hid her snort in her palms as Ichizo stood in front of the class, taking the exam that would allow them to become Genin. Some of her classmates turned to look with angry eyes. Akiko made faces at them then returned to looking at her best friend. Ichizo stood in front of Iruka Sensei explaining something Akiko could not hear. Ichizo nodded and Akiko let out a loud bleat. The whole class turned to Akiko and Iruka Sensei called for silence.

Akiko grinned and nodded. Ichizo turned around to look at her with a raised eyebrow. His sharingan eyes gleamed brightly with annoyance. Ichizo, like his father had the sharingan eyes. Ichizo turned back around to face Iruka Sensei and quickly put his hands together to form multiple hand signs. Suddenly there was an explosion of smoke and a second Ichizo appeared.

Iruka Sensei nodded approvingly and let Ichizo go back to his seat. He walked up the stairs and sat next to Akiko. He didn't turn to her, look at her, or even acknowledge her. Akiko didn't mind. She was used to his ignoring. Akiko had taken her test before her friend so Iruka Sensei moved on.

With Iruka Sensei's greying hair and aging face, it was obvious that he was getting older. He wasn't exactly an old man, but he was already forty. Iruka Sensei sighed and snapped his finger for the class's attention. It seemed that not everyone passed. Akiko looked around at those in the corner looking as if they were trying not to sob. Akiko looked over at them then turned back to Iruka Sensei. He smiled widely.

"Congratulations! I am proud of all of you," Iruka Sensei grinned. "Now, your teams will be announced."

The class buzzed excitedly. Iruka Sensei let them talk for a few moments before calling for quiet. The class became quiet instantly and all turned to their sensei eagerly. Suddenly, Rock Lee raced into the room and Iruka Sensei looked up with wide, surprised eyes. Rock Lee leaned over and murmured something to Iruka. The older man straightened surprised and his eyes quickly flashed to Akiko and Ichizo. The two looked at each other for a moment before turning back to their teacher. Rock Lee quickly disappeared in a blink of an eye and Iruka Sensei turned to the class. He paused.

"There's been a slight emergency. Jeshi Sensei will be giving you the information for the team," Iruka told the class.

He smiled hurriedly and raced off. Jeshi Sensei ran in, clearly surprised. She smiled and smoothed her hair down. She walked behind the podium and picked up some files. She straightened them out then smiled widely.

"I am honored to be telling you this life changing information to your new lives. These teams will last for the next few years of your lives. Your teammates will save your lives countless of times and you'll keep in contact with them for the rest of your lives. As a matter of fact, I was just at coffee with my teammate…" Jeshi Sensei continued on for sometime. She was telling a story about her old teammates that gave no importance whatsoever to the class.

Akiko looked over at Ichizo for a moment. He was obviously bored but stayed straight and attentive. His knee was bouncing slightly so Akiko knew he was eager to know his team. Akiko grinned at her friend and looked straight, happy to know she knew something about her secretive friend.

Akiko and Ichizo had known each other since they were born. Their parents had a long history together, going back to when they were just children. Their fathers governed the leaf together.

Finally Jeshi Sensei looked up and smiled. "Let's get started!" She started off with team number one then continued numerically. Akiko didn't bother listening. All of her classmates except Ichizo were not her friends. They annoyed her more than anything.

"Team Five: Shikarou Nara, Honorable Son - Ichizo Uchiha, Honorable Daughter and Holder to the Leaf's Secret - Akiko Uzumaki."

The whole class froze and they all turned to Akiko. The last teacher who had addressed Akiko like that was in the hospital the next day. Akiko and Ichizo had gotten in major trouble by their fathers. They had to do more than just a few hours of community work. Akiko's face was blank. She stood slowly then Ichizo grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down.

"Don't cause a scene Akiko, we'll deal with it after school," Ichizo told her quietly so that no one else would hear. Akiko glanced at him angrily then sat back down. Ichizo looked up.

"There is no need to address Akiko like that, I think that we all know who Akiko is… she _is _the daughter of the Hokage but I doubt anyone needs to mention it," Ichizo said shrugging. Jeshi Sensei paused.

"I will decide what to call who and who to call what!" Jeshi Sensei snapped angrily. "She is the daughter of the Hokage _and _she is the holder of the Leaf's secret jutsu!"

Ichizo narrowed his eyes in anger. He was embarrassed and no one ever embarrassed Ichizo. Akiko stood, before Ichizo could go and punch Jeshi. She stared at the sensei with narrowed, dangerous eyes. Akiko looked down at her desk before her eyes flashed up. The whole class leaned back. They had all seen Akiko in one of her fits and were wary of her, especially when she was angry.

Jeshi Sensei's eyes widened and she took a step back. "I-I-I will not be threatened!"

"I didn't say a thing," Akiko smiled with no emotion in her eyes. She sat back down and leaned back. Ichizo glanced back at Akiko. His eyes were filled with laughter. Akiko glanced at him. Jeshi looked at the two with wide eyes. She herself had never seen one of Akiko's fits but had stories of it's horror. The school had even one time been destroyed by her. No one had died but it was still terrifying. The majority of the class was afraid of Akiko. Some had even left the school because of her. Only her father and Ichizo could calm Akiko down with one her fits.

Jeshi gulped and turned back to the class. She glanced at the two. Even though she was a Chunin, Akiko and Ichizo had an ominous feeling about them. Something about them was terrifying. Akiko's long blond hair was pulled back into two pigtails on either side of her head. She was tall for her age and had bangs. Her eyes were a startling blue. Ichizo on the other hand had hair black as night and sharingan eyes. The shape of his face was similar like Sakura but he shared Sasuke's characteristics the most.

Jeshi continued on, quickly going through the teams. When she had finished, she left immediately telling us to come to school tomorrow for the genin to meet their senseis. Akiko left right when Jeshi did. The younger girl followed the sensei to behind the school. Jeshi turned around once she realized Akiko was following her.

Akiko stared at the older woman. She tilted her head. "You know, as much as I hate saying it, I'm not as strong as Ichizo... I'm still strong though. Stronger than you. I don't let anyone say my title. Especially an idiot teacher like you."

Jeshi stared at Akiko with wide eyes. Akiko stepped forward. She sighed then ran forward. Jeshi could only block as Akiko came after her again and again. Akiko didn't stop, even after she kicked Jeshi's feet out from under her.

After what seemed like forever, Ichizo pulled Akiko from the young woman. Akiko's knuckles were bloody but Jeshi was unrecognizable. Ichizo glanced at Akiko angrily before pushing his friend back. He glanced at Jeshi who was barely conscious. He sighed and groaned as he pulled the teacher up on his shoulders. Akiko followed her friend angrily as he brought the teacher to the hospital. Sakura took the woman from Ichizo with an annoyed expression. She glared at Akiko.

"Do you have hurt someone every day?" Sakura snapped.

Akiko looked up surprised. Her eyes widened at Sakura. Akiko glanced back at Jeshi then at Ichizo. She turned around and raced out the door. Sakura looked up, mildly surprised. She glanced at Ichizo who sighed. He nodded his head respectively to his mother then moved on, running after his friend.

Akiko raced away from the hospital angrily. She jumped up to one of the roofs of the village and looked around. Sakura was right. Akiko only brought around hate and pain. Akiko made fists and looked at the ground. Akiko turned around as Ichizo jumped up on the roof after her. He stared at her with no emotion, per usual.

"Come on, your dad will want to hear it from us," Ichizo sighed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Well, there ye are. See ya...most-likely not. **

**I'll try and publish stuff on the first of every month, starting September 1st 2014.**


	3. Chapter 2 Akiko

**Hello again! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I'm assuming that this story will actually be really long because I'm planning to write most of Akiko's life. Don't expect smut for a while because Akiko's only twelve right now...I'm not into child porn - sorry to the pedophiles (not especially). Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto **

* * *

"You did _what_ to Jeshi Sensei?" Naruto asked, putting a hand to his forehead.

He sighed and looked at his daughter. She glared back. Her blue eyes were narrowed angrily. Naruto had never been that angry or bitter at her age. She leaned against the wall with a sullen look on her face. Ichizo stood by the door raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Jeshi is in the hospital now."

Naruto sighed. "Can you tell me happened from the start?"

Ichizo nodded but it was Akiko who spoke. "She called me the holder of the leaf's secret," Akiko forced a fake smile then shook her head. She laughed bitterly.

Her smile dropped from her face and she stared at the ground. Naruto stared at his daughter sadly. He hated himself for having Tsunade seal the secret within Akiko. He hated that Akiko had to deal with the pain he had to as a child.

"Can I leave now?" Akiko asked. Her eyes flicked up to look her father in the eye. Naruto sighed.

"No Akiko, you can't. You just beat up a ninja of the leaf. I can't let that go unpunished."

"Can't you just ground me for a month? Or make me babysit the squirts?"

Naruto clasped his hands together. He sighed and stood then donned his robe. Akiko straightened then leaned back. He walked out the door and beckoned for Akiko to follow. Ichizo stayed behind. Akiko raced after him, sending one last look at Ichizo.

Naruto led his daughter to the roof and sat down on the bench. Akiko sat next to him then looked up at the sky.

"Akiko, I understand the pain you're going through," Naruto told her. "I held the nine-tails within me and as a young child, the whole village despised me."

"Daughter like Father, huh?" Akiko snorted angrily. "We're exactly the same."

"Don't be sarcastic, Akiko," Naruto sighed. "I don't know what to do with you."

"Put me down like an animal maybe?" Akiko joked.

"Stop that," Naruto snapped. "No one's going to get killed any time now."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Dad."

Naruto stared at his daughter. She sighed then grinned up at her dad. "I apologize for punching Jeshi repeatedly."

Naruto sighed and leaned back. "I don't mind that much. Violence is useful at times." He shrugged. Akiko burst out laughing and Ichizo snorted.

"I'll say sorry to her when I get a chance," Akiko rolled her eyes.

She smiled grimly at her father then stood. She leaned her arm on her father's shoulder. Naruto sighed and looked up at his daughter. She had a sad and pained face. She stared at the village with narrowed eyes. She took a breath and grinned down at her father again.

"What's wrong Akiko?"

"It's nothing, Dad," Akiko replied. "I'm just...thinking. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

Akiko was about to race off but she stopped at the edge of the roof. She turned back to her father and he looked up, surprised.

"When Iruka Sensei was reading off our teams, he got interrupted by Rock Lee. The two of them raced off leaving Jeshi in his place. Before they left though, they shot Ichizo and I a look...that look made my blood run cold. I can only assume that you know what's going on."

Naruto looked at his daughter weighing his decisions. "There are reports of those who are after the secret of the leaf," Naruto replied slowly.

"Again?" Akiko sighed. She dug her nails into her arm then raced off the roof. Naruto watched her sadly. He motioned for the ANBU blackops hidden in secret to follow her. Naruto waited on the roof for a few moments before standing and going downstairs.

Akiko sat on the roof of the academy staring at the village. The sun was beginning to set and dinner would soon be ready. Shinobi jumped from roof to roof doing whatever they needed. Either reporting from a mission or just going to buy groceries.

With a jolt, Akiko realized there was someone behind her. Ichizo took a seat next to his friend. He stared at the horizon with an angry look. Akiko was close to her best friend but she was still baffled by him. He possessed a lot of raw natural talent unlike Akiko, who struggled through everything. They both possessed an unreal amount of chakra but still hadn't even scratched the surface.

Ichizo had the sharingan eyes of the uchiha clan. Ichizo's older sister was super talented and was incredibly gorgeous. She was older by Ichizo by two years. Her name was Saburo and she terrified many other ninja, including Akiko.

Akiko did not have her mother's byakugan eyes but her older brother did. Agoyku was also two years older than Akiko. He was fourteen years old and a wonderful ninja. He was almost a jounin .

Only days after Akiko was born, Lady Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, took Akiko with Naruto's permission and sealed a terrifying secret weapon inside Akiko. The weapon was in fact a secret of the leaf village. It had been sealed away under the leaf village by the first Hokage but when the village was destroyed by Nagato, it had awoke. It had taken around a dozen years for the monster to fully awaken and Lady Tsunade died in the process of sealing the monster into Akiko.

Ever since it got out that the secret of the leaf was sealed inside the Hokage's daughter, people had been trying to steal it. Akiko could rarely leave the village for fear of being attacked by jounins of other villages. She usually needed high profile guards. Akiko knew that ANBU followed her wherever she went.

Because of the reports, Akiko would not be allowed to go off on her own anymore. Even with ANBU guards following her. Her father probably sent Ichizo after Akiko. The girl sighed and turned to her friend. He stared at the village.

"Akiko…" Ichizo said suddenly. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to join a team."

Akiko leaned back from her friend, shocked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jesus Akiko, are that dumb? You hold this _great_ power within you that was made to protect the leaf village. And you want to on missions _outside _the leaf village leaving it unprotected?"

"The leaf has survived generations without it's power!" Akiko snapped in reply. She stood quickly. Ichizo stared at his friend. Akiko walked to the edge of the roof. She knew what Ichizo said was true. Akiko couldn't stop the rising feeling in her gut. She hugged her sides and leaned forward.

"Akiko...are you alright?" Ichizo stood and took a few tentative steps forward.

"_Stay back!_" Akiko screeched, throwing her arms forward. A blast of chakra escaped from Akiko's palms and threw Ichizo back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her hair turn red. It did that when she lost control. Ichizo fell off the roof but caught a windowsill. An ANBU black op appeared in front of Akiko. He immediately helped Ichizo back onto the roof then turned to Akiko who was crouching down, trying to control her powers.

"Are you alright, Lady Akiko?" The ANBU knelt down in front of the girl.

"Take Ichizo first," Akiko gasped for breath. She was in immense pain. The ANBU nodded then raced around and grabbed Ichizo's waist. He raised a hand and shot off a red flare. ANBU members should come with Naruto.

Akiko tried to control her power but another burst of chakra escaped, cleaving a lamppost in two. She whimpered and took another couple steps back, almost falling off the roof. She needed to make it to the forest where there were no other humans.

Akiko began to slowly make her way to the forest, staying away from groups of civilians. Hopefully the ANBU would try and understand what she was trying to do and evacuate the civilians near her path. Akiko screamed as another burst of chakra escaped from her, destroying a small food stand. There was nothing left but dust.

"Lady Akiko!" A Black Ops shouted. He smartly stayed on the roof, away from her deadly blasts.

"Evacuate the civilians!" Akiko ordered quickly. She screamed as another burst of chakra escaped. The ANBU leaned back.

"The evacuation is already going on. I'm here to help you."

"Help me get to the forest with no other humans!" Akiko shouted. "Then get my father. I can only hold out for so long."

The ANBU nodded, raced down, picked Akiko up then raced her to the forest. It took everything Akiko had to hold her chakra in. Finally, the ANBU dumped her in the forest and raced off. Once when Akiko was alone, she released all her chakra she was holding in. A huge burst of light rose into the air, incinerating everything it touched. The villagers looked at the light with confusion.

Akiko still wasn't done though. The Secret of the Leaf held an unbelievable amount of chakra. Akiko tried holding back but it was futile. It took the rest of the night for the weapon to slow done. It slowed down enough for Naruto to race forward and stick a sealing strip on Akiko's forehead. She fell unconscious.

Her body had begun to rip itself apart, as it usually did when she lost control of the weapon's power. Her left leg only hung on my a string of muscle. There were cuts all around her body but her powers had already begun to heal her wounds. Soon, her leg began to reattach itself. Akiko let out a whimper. Naruto sighed and lifted Akiko into the air.

Six ANBU raced forward and placed a protective barrier around the Hokage and his daughter. Together, they raced off, bringing Akiko to the hospital. Sakura took Akiko from Naruto's arms with a sad face. She looked at her friend.

"This can't keep on happening Naruto. She's a danger to the Leaf," Sakura said. She looked at the young girl and her eyes filled with tears.

"I know that Sakura!" Naruto snapped. He turned around giving Sakura one last glare. She withered under his gaze. Naruto sent one last glance at his daughter. Her wounds were healing before their eyes.

* * *

**Okaaay...I hope you liked that chapter. I'm not really sure how to use everything on this website yet so I'm trying hard to navigate through this stuff so I'm sorry if something goes weird or anything...yeah. Sorry. **

**Anyway, have a good day! Happy Labor Day.**


	4. Chapter 3 Akiko

**At last, it's here! I know I said October 1st, but I got bored...Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Have a good day!**

**I do not own Naruto**

Two ANBU stayed to watch Akiko in the hospital. Naruto sighed then walked to the library. He was were still trying to break the secrets of the weapons inside of Akiko. The only facts were that it was the first Hokage who had first obtained it and it was always meant to be sealed within someone. Naruto, with the help of Shikamaru,was trying to find information about the secret of the leaf. How to control it and what was it's purpose. So far, all Shikamaru had obtained was a book with a strange code.

"Any luck?" Naruto sat down besides Shikamaru. The man shook his head.

"We'll need the help of the deciphering squad," Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto nodded. "I'll get them right away...You should've seen her, Shikamaru. Akiko...she was in pieces. Her leg was barely hanging on. Her body was in shreds. It was horrible." Naruto shuddered. Shikamaru glanced at Naruto and nodded. Shikamaru scratched his head then shook it.

"Naruto, I'll finish up here," Shikamaru promised. "Go be with your daughter...she had training tomorrow and nothing will stop her. Make her rest for now."

Naruto nodded and thanked Shikamaru. Without the man's help, Naruto would have died from exhaustion by now. The Hokage stood and returned to his office. Sasuke was waiting for him. Naruto stared at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke stood from his seat and turned to his friend.

"I heard what happened with Akiko. Sakura is taking good care of her now."

"I know _that_," Naruto replied. "I just don't know what to do with Akiko. Sakura even hinted at killing her." Naruto snorted bitterly. He took a seat at his desk and Sasuke turned to him. At the moment, Sasuke's sharingan wasn't activated. His eyes were black. His smiled faded and he looked at the ground. He opened his mouth to say something but Naruto held his hand up.

"Don't you dare say it," Naruto snarled dangerously. Sasuke's eyes flashed up.

"I wasn't going to," Sasuke replied. "We need to do something though, send her away to training...I don't know!"

"The last time I sent her away, she was taken and tortured for a week!" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke sighed and he flicked his eyes up angrily. "What do you suggest we do?"

Naruto sighed and leaned his arms against his desk. "I don't know...there are whispers that the smaller villages are gathering together to destroy the five great nations."

Sasuke nodded. He had heard these whispers.

"There are also rumors of assassins from the smaller nations kidnapping Akiko and using her powers to destroy to the five great nations."

This time Sasuke's eyes widened. He stood. "What are we doing then? Are there guards protecting her? We should have Jonin following her every move."

"Don't worry. I have five ANBU with her right now and I'm thinking of having Kakashi take her out of the village and train her...within a month or so, just until she can control her powers."

"We know nothing of her powers, how would Kakashi train her?" Sasuke demanded.

"Kakashi is brilliant! He should be able to figure things out...He did it for me," Naruto told his friend. Sasuke nodded.

"He's on a long term mission now though. It'll take at least six months for him to return," Sasuke told his friend.

"When he gets back we'll send him off."

"Sure."

* * *

Akiko leaned against the fence of the academy, turning red as more and more people passed and stared at her. Almost all of them had already heard about her fit the day before. Akiko bit her lip and chewed it. Ichizo stood on the fence behind her and Shikarou was sitting up in the tree behind both of them. The group was waiting for their sensei. Everyone else's sensei had already picked them up and carted them off to training. They had waited so long in the academy that Iruka Sensei finally kicked the group out.

Ichizo jumped down from the fence and Shikarou straightened from his perch on the tree. Their new sensei was here. Their fathers refused to tell them who their sensei was. They wanted to keep it a surprise. Akiko's heart was beating erratically in her chest. She fidgeted and looked around until a shadow passed over her head.

"It can't be you," Akiko complained.

The woman shrugged with a grin. Her dark blonde hair wasn't tamed at all and it's frizzyness was uncanny. Her green eyes gleamed in the summer sun. She had a tiny mole to the left of her chin and her nose and ears were tiny.

"This isn't very fair," Shikarou sighed stared at the woman.

"Nothing is fair in life," Tadami replied. Akiko stared at her father's pupil, her eye twitching ever so slightly.

Ichizo snorted. He stared at the woman then glanced at Akiko, pity in his eyes. He knew how angry Akiko got at Tadami. The woman was a jounin level ninja trained as a genin by Naruto. She was incredibly powerful and had a wide range of different kinds of jutsu.

"Come on," Tadami shrugged.

The woman jumped into the highest tree she could reach. She began to run forward but stopped. She paused when she saw the trio not moving.

"What?" Tadami asked. "You _do_ know how to use chakra…?"

"Yeah, _I_ do," Akiko jumped up into the high tree but fell short. She caught the branch below Tadami but scrambled up to her. The woman glanced down at the young girl. She stared at her teammates, daring them to jump. Ichizo sighed and bent his knees. He jumped up and landed next to Tadami. He stumbled slightly but caught himself next to the tree. He glanced at Akiko. Shikarou jumped next and landed below the three others.

Tadami narrowed her eyes. She had forgotten the power of newly made Genin. They were still weak and not yet powerful. Tadami grinned. _Not Yet_.

The genin followed their sensei through the trees, racing after her, as fast as they could. Tadami didn't bother slowing down for them. They had to learn that an enemy would not go easy on them.

By the time, the team had reached their training grounds, only Tadami was not breathing heavily. She glanced at the genin. Shikarou was on the ground. Akiko was leaning against a tree. Ichizo was leaning his palms on his knees.

"Your fathers are the strongest shinobi in the leaf village and this is what you give me?" Tadami asked with a raised eyebrow. Akiko glared up at Tadami. Ichizo's eyes flashed up in annoyance. Shikarou did nothing but stare at his shadow.

Tadami stared at the genin. Only Akiko had narrowed her eyes. Tadami was suddenly brought back to her first day of the academy.

_Tadami, Tachirou and Okakura sat with the rest of their class in their seats of the academy. Tadami leaned back her chair lazily back but her eyes were wide with excitement. Aberu sat the row down from her and Ieko sat next to her. _

_Iruka Sensei grinned. He had just placed them in their groups and their sensei's were waiting outside the classroom. Iruka looked about ready to burst._

"_You should know, that team four's sensei...is Naruto Uzumako and team eight's sensei is Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka smiled. _

_Tadami's stomach dropped. She was in team four. She glanced at Okakura then at Tachirou. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were by far the strongest ninja in the whole world. They were the reincarnations of the sage of six path's children. Naruto had acquired the senjutsu of the six paths while Sasuke had got the rinnegan. Tadami looked up to both of them and now it was Naruto who was about to train her._

Akiko snapped Tadami out of her memory. She stood up and took a deep breath.

"What are we going to do today?" Akiko narrowed her eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you later :-D**


	5. Chapter 4 Akiko

**Hey guys! I'm going to publish a new chapter ever 15th of the month and the 30th/31st. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and have a good October 2014. **

**I do no own Naruto**

_Tadami, __Tachirou __, and Okakura stood together on the ground floor of their classroom. Tabisa, Vidaru, and Fitai sat scattered in the rows of seats. Team four and team seven. Okakura looked around, trying to keep it cool. He leaned against the wall while Tadami stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Tachirou paced angrily, his glasses slipping off his nose with each turn of his head._

_Fan sat emotionless, her green eyes flickering around and her dark green hair meticulously sculpted. It had been pulled back into a bun. Vidaru and Fitai talked to each other grinning. Suddenly the window opened and the six genin turned to it confused. A blond haired man with bright blue eyes and part of beard poked his head in. _

"_This is the right room? Right?" He asked the genin. _

_The door opened and a different man walked in. He had dark black hair and one eye of the rinnegan. The man wore a white open shirt and a sort of skirt that was tied around his waist by a thick purple rope. Underneath that he wore a pair of black pants. The blond haired man jumped through the window and stood straight. He grinned at the other man. _

"_I guess I got the right room then," The blond haired man grinned. "I'm Naruto...Sensei." He flashed a bright white smile._

_Tadami stared at the men with wide eyes. It couldn't be...Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. The strongest of the village. They were both Genin too. Their past was astounding. Tadami looked up to them in every way. She just couldn't show it, she was too cool for that. _

"_Sasuke Uchiha," The man waved to the genin. He glanced at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. _

"_Team Four! This way!" Naruto jumped out of the window. Tadami, Tachirou and Okakura followed him out the window. _

Akiko stared up at her sensei with her fists out, her knees bent at an odd angle and her left leg positioned back. Tadami narrowed her eyes. It was a curious fighting style, but a familiar one.

"I doubt the hyuuga fighting style will help you if you don't have byakugan…" Tadami pointed out. Akiko's smile widened. Her eyes were devious.

"That's as far as you know," Akiko grinned. Tadami narrowed her eyes in confusion. Akiko launched herself forward.

Tadami was astounded by Akiko's abilities. Even though she did not have byakugan like her mother and older , her taijutsu was effective. Akiko just didn't give up either. Several times Tadami batted Akiko's attacks away like they were nothing but she just kept coming. Her attacks were very similar to those with the byakugan but she changed it enough to make it effective for her.

Akiko quickly located Tadami's weak spots and targeted them. Using her technique though, Akiko left her own weak spots open. In the blink of an eye, Tadami jabbed Akiko in the abdomen. Akiko doubled over and coughed. She did a flip backward and hugged her stomach.

"You okay?" Tadami asked with a raised eyebrow. Akiko nodded and took a deep breath. With another sigh, Akiko attacked Tadami.

Each student had to battle Tadami by themselves and once she had assessed them, the three Genin attacked together, in an attempt to grab the bells attached at her hip. Ichizo was obviously the most -brilliant. He had already awakened his sharingan and could use it efficiently. Shikarou could use his shadow control as well as those way beyond his age limit. Tadami hated to think that he was the forgotten child of the Nara clan, though it was true. Shikarou might be brilliant but his older brother was even more so.

Akiko was something else. She wasn't as strong as Ichizo and probably matched Shikarou but fighting style was albeit strange, but unique. Tadami wanted to analyze it more. It looked like a technique Akiko had created and it still needed a lot of work.

The three Genin weren't working as much of a team. They all attacked Tadami separately and at different times. Tadami ducked and swerved as if it were nothing. Finally, Akiko jumped back and Shikarou and Ichizo stopped on either side of her.

"We've got to work together," Akiko growled unhappily. She glanced at Ichizo angrily. Tadami made sure not to show anything. She stared at the three children, waiting for something to happen.

Akiko nodded to Ichizo then to Shikarou and the three raced forward. Before Shikarou and Ichizo could punch Tadami, they disappeared. Tadami leaned back, surprised, momentarily frozen. Ichizo and Shikarou appeared on either side of Tadami but the older ninja just batted them out of the way. The clones disappeared in a puff of smoke of which the real ones leapt out of. Tadami could only do so much to dodge them so he could not protect herself from Akiko and her five shadow clones.

Tadami disappeared and replaced herself with a log of wood. Akiko's knuckles snapped against the wood and she leapt back, holding her wrist. Her knuckles began to bleed but she glared up at Tadami who was sitting up in a tree. With an angry snort, she wiped the blood on her pants and stepped over the fallen log.

"We had you there you know!" Akiko accused.

"You had my shadow clone there," Tadami pointed out.

"Still," Akiko shrugged. "You're a Jonin, even with the three of us, there's no way we could beat you. I'm not as self-centered and arrogant to think that we could beat you. We're good enough to already beat your shadow clone. You can't seriously ignore that!"

Ichizo and Shikarou looked at Akiko with wide eyes. Ichizo seemed to agree to her and Shikarou let his shadow retreat. Tadami's eyes glinted. She bent down and got her kunai out but in a flash of an eye, both Ichizo and Akiko were in front of her. Ichizo had disarmed her and Akiko had her kunai out and against Tadami's throat while Shikarou's shadow had taken possession of her's.

Tadami stared at the three children with surprised eyes. She had not expected this. She had not expected these children to be this advanced. Especially working as a team. Tadami chuckled and jumped back. Akiko didn't even get a chance to cut her.

"Very well," Tadami sighed. "I accept you as my students. Welcome, Genin of team five!"

**I hope you enjoyed that :-D. This chapter probably takes place a hour or so after the last chapter so don't assume too much of a time skip. The next chapter is a bit different. **

**Unlike the original story, I didn't really explain the fight for the bells. I may add an extra tidbit, like a flashback or something. The next chapter is shorter so I might publish it a bit earlier. **

**Have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 5 Akiko

**It's finally here! Sorry you all had to wait so long. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review! I thrive off them. If you write, you should know just how good it feels to get a good review. Anyway, enjoy the story. **

**I do not own the story. **

"You're weak, Akiko," Tadami rolled her eyes as she evaded Akiko effortlessly, her blond hair whipping behind her.

Akiko snarled at the older ninja and used one of the trees to catapult off and punch Tadami. She caught her by Akiko's wrist easily and rolled her eyes once again. Akiko narrowed her own eyes angrily, suspended in air and suddenly Tadami's leg kicked up, sending Akiko flying. She landed against the trunk of a tree and fell to her knees. She spat up blood as the world before her tilted and spun. Tadami paused, unsure as whether or not Akiko was alright. As the girl stood, Tadami's uneasiness subsided and she grinned.

"Had enough yet?" Tadami asked, mockingly. Her smile faded as Akiko stumbled then caught herself on a branch.

"Run," Akiko growled through gritted teeth. She looked up and her blue eyes had become a dark red.

Tadami's stomach dropped. She had never before witnessed one of Akiko's fits and she was curious, and scared. Tadami didn't move, wanting to get a look at what Akiko looked like.

"_Run!_" Akiko snarled suddenly. A large burst of chakra narrowly missed Tadami and destroyed a few trees next to her. Tadami glanced at the rubble, her eyes widening as time passed. Akiko glared up at her. She looked as if she was in immense pain.

"Akiko…" Tadami whispered.

"Please, Sensei. I don't want to hurt you..._run_."

Tadami nodded and disappeared. She raced away as fast as she could. There was suddenly a large explosion and Tadami looked back to where Akiko was. Trees had been blasted into the air and a steady stream of chakra was blowing into the air.

"Akiko," Tadami whispered. She turned around to find Naruto.

* * *

"I apologize, Akiko," Tadami sat at Akiko's bedside. "It's all my fault."

Akiko glared at Tadami then snorted.

"It happens all the time, _you_ didn't do it," Akiko told her sensei as she yanked on the chains holding her to the bed. "If you were really sorry, you'd help my out of these cuffs!" Tadami snorted and watched Akiko struggle. She looked up unhappily and sighed.

"Don't you have training with Ichizo and Shikarou?"

"I cancelled; you're not there so there is really no point in learning some teamwork, is there?"

"What does that mean?" Akiko muttered. "Go get Sakura, I'm fine now!" She struggled against the bonds again but gave up. Tadami knew that Akiko could easily rip out of the bonds but doing that would accomplish nothing, they would just bring her back.

"You know, the Chunin Exams are coming up soon," Tadami said slowly. "I'm thinking of signing you and your teammates up. You have enough missions by now...what's you think?"

"Of course I want to!" Akiko gasped and shot forward. The handcuffs holding her to the bed clanked but Akiko ignored them straining forward. She stared at Tadami intensely while Tadami smiled back and stood.

"I'll sign you all up," Tadami grinned. She ruffled Akiko's hair and left. Akiko grinned after her. Naruto walked in a couple minutes later grinning. He was wearing his hokage cloak and hat.

"Going somewhere?" Akiko raised an eyebrow. She tinkered with her handcuffs.

"There's a speech I have to make," Naruto shrugged. He sighed and took a seat at Akiko's bedside.

"Can I break out of these now?" Akiko complained.

"Feel free," Naruto offered. He watched as Akiko ripped out of the cuffs easily. By doing so, she dented the armrests of the bed.

"Sorry," Akiko muttered. She then took the handcuffs off her own wrist then stood. Akiko took a step then crumpled to the floor. Naruto made no move to catch his daughter, nor did he attempt to help him up. Instead he let her struggle to her feet. Akiko finally got her strength back and Sakura walked in.

"I see you're feeling better," Sakura put her hands on her hips. She had her short pink hair pulled back and wore a white doctor's robe.

"I was just about to leave," Akiko told Sakura.

"Says who?" Sakura threatened. She flexed and Akiko gulped. One thing Akiko knew was that she didn't want to fight Sakura in a hand-to-hand combat.

"Sorry!" Akiko whimpered and jumped back into the cart full of medicine.

Akiko sighed and Sakura sighed and cleared the girl. Akiko grinned and turned around then slammed the window open and sprang out. Naruto watched his daughter with a grin.

"Thank you, Sakura," Naruto smiled at his old friend.

Sakura nodded and leaned against the wall. "I'm worried, Naruto. I'm worried for your daughter and the village. Sasuke told me about what you thought I implied the other day...that's not what I meant at all. Send her away to training...training like no other…."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as I said at the beginning, please review. Also, if you like the anime, Fairy Tail, you should check out my other story. Have a good day!**

**- Nina **


	7. Chapter 6 Akiko

**Hi again! Have fun reading the chapter. **

**I do not own Naruto! **

Akiko sat in her prison cell, pouting. She had her legs drawn up to her chest and leaned back against the wall. She had been in her cell for a day or so and given a meal by an ANBU twice a day. Akiko stood suddenly and began to pace. She remembered almost nothing of what happened. All she did know was that both Sakura's medical team and her father had to hold Akiko down so Sakura could inject her with something.

There was something her father and her mother told her before but Akiko didn't remember what. Akiko stood again and walked up to the bars. She clanked on them, and to her surprise, they swung open. Akiko took a hesitant step forward and raced past the hall and up the stairs. She froze when she saw what the upstairs was like.

Eight of the top Jonin of the Leaf Village sat around a small dining table laughing and sharing food. Akiko stared at the group for a few moments before clearing her throat, confused. The eight jonin turned around to stare at Akiko.

"You're out then," Sakura stood. "Would you like some dinner?"

Akiko didn't move. "What happened…?"

"You don't remember?" Shikamaru asked.

Akiko shook her head and looked at the jonin. She stood with her knees slightly bent, ready to bolt.

"Calm down," Shikamaru rolled his eyes and leaned forward, away from his chair. "Sit down and have some dinner. We'll train afterwards."

"Train?" Akiko asked, taking hesitant steps forward. She took a seat at the edge of her chair.

"Your mother and father made the decision to send you off for intense training with the top jonin of the village," Ten Ten smiled sadly. She was the weapon's master of all the leaf village.

Akiko looked around. Sakura, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Sai, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Kiba. Some of the most powerful in the village. Akiko gulped.

"Okay."

* * *

_Several Months Later_

"Thanks," Akiko muttered as Ino tossed Akiko her old clothes. Her shorts and vest seemed to have been washed. Akiko glanced up at Ino once again. The woman was smiling at Akiko kindly.

"I'll see you back at the village. We're all leaving now...your father is coming. Wait for him, Akiko. He'll be heartbroken otherwise."

"Heartbroken?" Akiko asked incredulously. She laughed bitterly.

"Shikamaru with wait with you," Ino said quietly. She left silently.

Akiko dressed then left her tiny room. It had been a few months since Akiko had been brought to the secret jonin housing. She had become way stronger and learned many new talents. She had gotten to know the Jonin her father grew up with. Akiko had gotten especially close with Shikamaru. He was the one that ran into Akiko's room when she woke up screaming from her nightmares. He was the one Akiko talked to about her experience being tortured in the grass village. She even showed Shikamaru the scars on her back. She had not shown anyone her scars since she got back.

Shikamaru was in the kitchen with a handful of ANBU. Shikamaru was spouting orders about a parameter. Akiko listened from the corner she leaned again. When all the ANBU disappeared, Shikamaru noticed Akiko. He grinned and opened the fridge. When he found nothing suitable, he took a seat at the dinner table.

"Do you think Alfonse will miss us?" Shikamaru asked, grinning.

"I think Alfonse will starve," Akiko replied, morbidly. They were talking about the rat that lived somewhere in the house. Akiko and the Jounin had taken to feeding the rat every meal. Alfonse had gotten quite plump.

"Well, you're always chipper in the morning," Shikamaru told the girl sarcastically.

"I'm chipper all the time," Akiko replied, leaning back with a sigh. She glanced out the window and an orange shape appeared in the distance. Akiko tried to showed no emotion but Shikamaru saw something in her eyes.

"Come on," Shikamaru stood. "You have everything?" He stood and walked to the front hall. Akiko followed the older ninja with a sigh. The two waited at the front door for a few moments, until the hokage got closer.

Akiko cleared her throat. "Thank you, Shikamaru," Akiko muttered. She had turned bright red. Shikamaru glanced down at the young girl. Her hair was pulled back into pigtails as usual but the rest of her had changed. Akiko had grown at least two inches and the clothes she wore were a little tight. Akiko didn't seem to notice though, she was just anxiously awaiting her father.

"I'll leave now," Shikamaru coughed. "See you." Shikamaru disappeared and Akiko sighed. She leaned against the door of the giant house and waited for her father.

Naruto jumped in front of Akiko soon enough. He grinned at his daughter but Akiko didn't return the foolish smile. Akiko stared at her father with unmasked loathing and she brushed past him. Naruto didn't move and his smile dropped from his face. He glanced at Akiko who had jumped in the trees and had begun her way back to the village. Naruto sighed. Daughters were so confusing.

* * *

Akiko walked into the front door of her house and found it dark and empty. Naruto had branched off far before. The young girl turned back around and and ran outside. She found her way to Ichiraku's Ramen and took a seat at the bar. Ayame was at the counter. She was boiling some water. Ayame turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Akiko.

"Akiko! I didn't know you were back from your super-important mission!" Ayame exclaimed. She smiled at Akiko then straightened her hair net.

"My super-important mission?" Akiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ayame tilted her head confused. "Your father came to eat here and he told me that you accompanied a bunch of the jonin of the village to some huge mission dealing with all the other villages...right?"

"Of course, sorry," Akiko forced a smile. "I didn't realize is was that big."

"It involved all the villages, of course it was huge," Ayame rolled her eyes. The woman was about ten years older than Naruto. She had two children already and she and her husband worked the shop, ever since her father died.

"Thanks," Akiko smiled, modestly.

"Well, tonight your meal is on the house!" Ayame shouted happily. She whipped up a quick bowl and placed it in front of Akiko. Akiko thanked the woman and began her meal. It got interrupted when her ramen bowl was turned over on her lap. Josuke, Ayame's son, leaned across the counter.

"Josuke!" Ayame shouted. "You're so careless! Look what you did to Akiko and her ramen!" Ayame gestured to Akiko and the ramen. Akiko wasn't angry, more annoyed

"Oh, sorry," Josuke said, not really sounding sorry. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. He was around the same age as Akiko but way taller.

"Please help her, Josuke," Ayame sighed. "And get back here, it's your shift anyway!"

"I've already made plans," Josuke shrugged, throwing Akiko a towel.

"Who would want to make plans with you?" Akiko asked under her breath so only Josuke heard her. Josuke shot her a look of anger but Akiko just shrugged innocently.

"Are you alright Akiko?" Ayame leaned over to get a closer at the mess.

Akiko smiled good-naturedly then stood. "Maybe another time, I should be getting home. Thanks Ayame." Akiko turned around and disappeared into the night.

"That girl," Ayame sighed sadly as she turned to Josuke and threw another rag at him. "Clean that up now!"

* * *

"Hey," Tadami interrupted Akiko's train of thought. She stumbled atop a rooftop but quickly regained her footing.

"What?" Akiko growled in annoyance. She pulled her shorts to make them longer.

"It seems that you need a new wardrobe," Tadami said quickly. "As do I, come along." Tadami grabbed Akiko's hand and dragged her off the roof to the nearest ninja store.


	8. Chapter 7 Akiko

**I do not own Naruto**

"Isn't this fun!?" Tadami grinned, looking through the racks.

"Define 'fun'" Akiko replied darkly. She leaned against the wooden wall of the brightly lit store as Tadami searched through the racks. Tadami looked up and sighed. She walked over in front of Akiko, then punched her down. Akiko flew through the wall. The managers of the stores raced over and stared at the two kunoichi's in shock. Tadami waved them away and threw a couple bills at them. Akiko pushed herself out of the rubble, not injured whatsoever.

Akiko sighed and brushed dust of her legs before stepping away from the collapsed rocks. Akiko glanced up at Tadami and the older woman stared at Akiko in total surprise. The younger girl had certainly mellowed out. Akiko took a breath and pushed through the the racks and threw a couple articles of clothing at Tadami. When Akiko finally finished picking clothes out, she took it from her sensei to try them on.

When she came out, Tadami grinned widely.

You look super cute, Akiko!" The older ninja exclaimed. "Look at you. Showing some leg."

"You're such a perv, Tadami," Akiko muttered, blushing slightly. Tadami snorted then sighed.

"Are you okay, Akiko?"

"What do you mean?" Akiko replied glancing up, her eyes stoic and emotionless. "Do you mean emotionally? Ninja's can't show emotion."

"That doesn't mean you cannot _feel _emotions," Tadami murmured, leaning forward.

Akiko chuckled. "I have control of myself, Tadami. You have no need to worry about me. I think I'll purchase these. Can I borrow some cash?"

Tadami tossed Akiko a couple bills and she walked to the counter. Akiko changed into her new clothes.

"Are you going to get anything?" Akiko asked her sensei. Akiko had chosen a longer top over a ninja fishnet shirt with a thick belt around her waist. She wore shorts to right above her mid-thighs.

"I'm not getting anything. Where's your forehead protector?" Tadami asked. The duo walked out of the shop. Akiko took her forehead protector out of her shirt pocket and tied it around her neck. Tadami watched the girl nervously.

"I'll see you tomorrow at early training," Tadami told the girl.

"Yeah," Akiko muttered. She disappeared in the blink of an eye and Tadami sighed.

* * *

When Akiko walked into the kitchen of the mansion, Naruto was sitting at the counter slurping ramen. Naruto straightened in his seat.

"Do you want to join me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Akiko shrugged.

She microwaved another instant ramen bowl and sat next to her father. Naruto watched Akiko blow at the steaming broth.

"Stop staring at me," Akiko growled at her father. She glared up at her father.

Naruto smiled. "Why are you so angry, Akiko? You're ten times stronger now!"

Akiko stood up and spilled her ramen, she stared at her father incredulously. "You think all I care about it strength?" Tears filled Akiko's eyes. "You _drugged_ me and shipped me off to some secret base camp to go under intense training without even saying goodbye! You are such an _ass!_ You left me! Sure I'm stronger but do you know how that made me _feel_, Dad?"

Naruto was silent. He stared at his daughter silently. Akiko wiped the tears from her eyes. He was afraid to ask his daughter what she felt like.

"It made me feel as if I was still in the grass village prison again...all alone," Akiko sobbed. She stumbled back and landed against the cupboards. She leaned against the wall and brought her knees to her chest and sobbed again. Naruto stared down at his daughter in total shock. The stairs pounded as if someone was skidding down them. Ichizo appeared in the doorway and froze. He stared down at Akiko as she shook with sobs.

Naruto glanced at Ichizo and urged him to go back to his room. Ichizo glanced one more time at Akiko before running back upstairs. Naruto kneeled down before Akiko.

"You've never really told me about your experience there," Naruto said quietly.

Akiko sniffled and wiped her eyes away. "You think I want to tell you about that time I was tortured for a month about the secret weapon stored within me?"She laughed bitterly and stood.

She shook her head again and wiped her tears. She paused at the doorway and turned to her father. Her bright blue eyes had turned bright red. It was the iris that had turned colors. That only happened when Akiko was about to explode. Akiko blinked and the blue returned.

"You remember the whip marks on my back?" Akiko asked lightly. "They are still there and those scars haunt me constantly." Akiko shook her head and, once again, laughed bitterly. She walked away. Naruto watched her retreating figure.

* * *

"Is there a reason you are standing over me while I'm sleeping?" Akiko growled with her eyes still closed. One of Akiko's eyes peeped open and raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

Ichizo stared back showing one of his rare smiles. Akiko groaned and rolled over. Ichizo was persistent though and picked Akiko up and threw her over her shoulder. Despite only wearing underwear and a tight tank top, Akiko laughed and let herself be deadweight over her friend.

Ichizo threw Akiko back on her bed and snorted. "Yeesh Akiko, you've gained like fifty pounds!"

Akiko sat up. "I have not!" She pouted angrily.

Ichizo shrugged, as if he disagreed. He jumped up to sit on her cabinet.

"Why'd you wake me up so early?" Akiko yawned. She curled back up on her bed then looked up, curiously.

"We have early training for the Chunin Exams. If you weren't being trained by the best of the village, you would have been doing this for months now," Ichizo muttered under his breath. Akiko paused and stared at Ichizo, almost fearfully. He noticed her glance and his softened.

"You know that I'm joking…right?" Ichizo appeared by her side and she glanced up at him surprised. He had mastered the body flicker jutsu, same as her. They had both trained during their time apart.

"I forgot about the Chunin Exams," Akiko said bashfully. She looked up, blushing.

Ichizo glanced up surprised. He raised an eyebrow. There's no way Akiko would just forget about the exams.

"Akiko," Ichizo whispered. "What happened to you?"

Akiko looked at her bed, silently. She shrugged and looked up, tears were in her eyes. Ichizo tried to hide his shock and stared at his best friend. Akiko laughed sadly.

"There are times, Ichizo, when I truly think that life may not be worth it," Akiko sniffed. She shrugged. "I'm not going to justify that or try to make myself feel better. That's just...it." Akiko shrugged again.

"Get dressed Akiko. We've got to get to training. We're already late." Ichizo shut the door behind him.

* * *

Akiko, Ichizo and Shikarou sat around their training tree, bored out of their minds. Akiko sat on a tree branch, swinging her legs and every once in a while, flipping around. Ichizo leaned against the base of the tree and stared at passing strangers. Shikarou doodled with a stick in the sand.

"She's always so late," Akiko grumbled, trying not to smile.

"Missed it?" Shikarou glanced up with a grin.

Akiko shrugged and chuckled. "I missed a lot of stuff." She stared into the forest and narrowed her eyes, thoughtfully.

"Akiko," Tadami said suddenly. The young girl twirled around, surprised at her sensei's sudden appearance.

"Sorry. I didn't notice you," Akiko blinked.

Tadami nodded. "That is a problem, isn't it? There will be countless ninja you will face that can hide their presence. Especially in the Chunin Exams. You three will be the rookies. You will be targeted and will most-likely loose. Akiko, Ichizo: both your chakra levels are insane. It will be quite difficult for you to learn how to hide your chakra levels. Either way, we should practice hiding your energy. We'll play a high-stake game of hide-n-seek! If I find you, we'll fight!" Tadami made a fist and laughed happily.

Their sensei picked a stone up from the ground and flicked it into the air. When it landed against the ground, the genin disappeared. Tadami grinned to herself. She could only sense Najato. Tadami cursed at her stupidity. Of course Ichizo knew how to hide his presence and Akiko had obviously learned how to hide her chakra during her time away. Suddenly, Shikarou's chakra was gone. Tadami froze. That was impossible. No...no...no….

"_Shikarouuuu!" _Akiko screamed from far off.

No...it couldn't be true. Her student couldn't be dead.


	9. Chapter 8

**it's back! Sorry I'm late, I forgot to update. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto**

Tadami raced forward, using all of her strength to push herself off the ground, sending the earth beneath her feet scattering away. The branches she jumped on snapped under the chakra she forced out. Tadami happened upon a clearing where she saw Ichizo, and Akiko kneeling over a bleeding Shikarou. A ninja covered in black stared at the two, his eyes were a deep yellow.

Akiko stood from her fallen comrade and took a few shaky steps forward. Her head faced down and her arm twitched ever so often. Tadami swore as she noticed Akiko's hair slowly turn to a dark shade of red. Her hair suddenly exploded from their bands and a large wave of chakra blew Tadami off the branch she stood on. She landed on the ground and hurried forward but Akiko held up her hand.

"Tadami...take Ichizo and Shikarou away. His heart is still beating but it is weak. I will kill this man myself." Akiko held her hand forward and a rasengan formed in her palm. Tadami stared at the girl surprised.

Akiko turned to her comrades. Her eyes were red. "Go, before I kill you too." She turned back to her enemy and raced forward, the rasengan in her hand. The ninja dodged out of the way, quickly evading Akiko's attacks. Akiko was quick though, quicker than she was before. She countered every dodge the man made, her attacks neverending. Ichizo dragged Shikarou's body to Tadami and she turned to her pupils. She opened her mouth but Ichizo nodded before she could say anything.

"Stay with Akiko. I'll handle this and bring some reinforcements. Shikarou will be alright."

"Go quickly, Ichizo." The genin nodded and raced off, holding his teammate carefully. Tadami turned back to the fight, ready to step in if it called for.

Akiko was still trying to make contact with the ninja with her rasengan but soon stopped moving. She let the rasengan disperse and sighed deeply. She scratched her head and stared at the man.

"Shikamaru always taught me to get to know my attacker. Try talking to him and learn what he likes to eat, his weaknesses, his nephew's name. I dislike learning about my enemy because it makes them human and I don't enjoy killing humans, or anything for that matter."

"Oh?" The ninja rasped.

"Are you a smoker?" Akiko asked suddenly. "That scratchy voice...you should stop. It's really bad for you, you know."

"Have you stopped to talk to me...to make me stop smoking?" The ninja asked slowly.

"That was not my original intention," Akiko chuckled. "But that is how the conversation happened. Anyway, I wanted to know more about you. Are you from a village?"

The man said nothing, just stared at Akiko.

"Okay…" Akiko replied. "What village? Or are you not going to answer that either. How about..._why the hell are you attacking my friends?_" Akiko's voice turned to a snarl and the man took an involuntary step back. The chakra in the hair began to get heavy and Tadami's breath was taken out. She stared at Akiko, her eyes becoming wide.

"Even if it was not your intention to hurt Shikarou, you did," Akiko told the man, calmly. "He may die. Therefore, you will die. Fair is fair...am I right?" Akiko smiled and disappeared. She reappeared behind the man. He whirled around but Akiko was already gone. She appeared above him, her leg racing down in an unforgiving kick.

The ninja dodged out of the way just in time but the earth beneath his feet crumpled. He stared at the rubble, his eyes widening in horror. Akiko sighed and landed on the rubble. Tadami stared at the girl shocked. That kind of chakra control should not be available to a girl like Akiko.

"Jeez. Can't you just die? If not, I'm gonna have to get serious...and I don't want my sensei to see me like that," Akiko's red eyes darkened for a moment. "I cannot fully control my power, you see. I may end up killing her as well. Eh. I think it's worth the risk." The air pressure dropped suddenly and huge gusts of wind pushed Tadami off balance. She stared at her student, her mouth open. A monstrous scream escaped from Akiko and she held her hand out. Red energy gathered to the girl's palm then exploded out. The beam was aimed towards the man who dodged it. Akiko just moved her palm and followed the man until she caught the man. He screamed and the energy faded, leaving a very badly burnt man. Akiko's hair returned to yellow and her eyes faded to blue. She glanced at Tadami grinning. Her sensei stared at her with an open mouth.

"At least I didn't have to get _really_ serious!" Akiko chuckled. Her eyes flashed dangerously. "That would have been bad." The girl walked forward to the man. She kicked him with her foot.

"Is he dead?" Tadami asked quietly.

Akiko glanced up. "No. If we leave him here, he'll die but…" She shrugged. She held her hand out and another stream of energy was directed towards the man. Before their eyes, his burns began to heal at a rapid pace. Before his burns were healed completely, Akiko dropped her hand. She leaned down and grabbed the man and threw him over her shoulder.

"Should we bring him to the Hokage?" Akiko asked, lugging the man to her sensei.

Tadami stared at the girl for another moment before doubling over, laughing. Akiko stared at her for a moment before chuckling nervously. Tadami nodded, still laughing and made the way to the Hokage.

**Please Review! I don't care if you're mean and you didn't like it just tell me why!**


End file.
